Acceptance
by Akihanah
Summary: When Kagome finally accepts that Kikyo has taken Inuyasha's heart, but what does inuyasha do once he realizes Kagome has accepted it.


Acceptance

Kagome leaned against the frame on the inside of Kaede's hut. She watched the sleeping form across the room, huddled under a blanket. Sango slept peacefully, finally healing form the hit she took from her hiraikotsu. Miroku leaned against the wall on the other side of the floor from Sango. It was miraculous that he had not attempted anything lecherous, but evidently he was waiting for Sango to recover before grabbing her rear.

Kagome and Miroku were both also nursing small wounds. Kagome's wrist was slightly sprained, and while it did not look serious, it hurt like crazy. Miroku sported a slash across his arm, but it was minor.

Shippo entered the hut, and refilled the water barrel in the corner from a bucket he carried. He looked around the room, and sighed. Silence permeated the night, but it was not the normal, comfortable silence that usually surrounded the group. Kagome emitted an aura of danger, as though the next to speak would suffer her wrath. The other members of the group had felt her anger growing all day, since that evening's battle with bull youkai.

Flashback

The bull's roar echoed throughout the village. It swept its massive tail, and took out a hut.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The weapon flew towards the youkai, only to be deflected by a flailing hoof, and spun back at its owner. Sango took flight and came to rest several yards away, unconscious. Kirara frantically flew to the taijiya, and tried to revive her.

Miroku was engaged in a losing battle with his staff, versus the front hooves of the bull. One stray swing was all it took to throw the monk into a nearby hut. He slumped against the ground, also unconscious.

Shippo also tried several of his kitsune tricks, but they only served to madden the youkai further.

Suddenly, a pink light carved a path straight to the bull youkai's massive chest. A hole appeared in its wake, and the youkai dissolved in a wash of miko energy.

Kagome sighed, dropping to her knees and laying on her back, worn. She took several steadying breaths, and then rose to see to Miroku and Sango.

_Where are you, Inuyasha?_

The hanyou had been missing since early that morning. The young miko's first thought was that he was in Goshinboku, where he spent much of his time when they were in the village. But the bull youkai should have brought him running, yet he had not appeared.

A sudden chill drifted over her. She glanced up, and she froze.

_Shinidamachu. So… that explains it. _

The girl barely noticed as the villagers helped her to move Sango and Miroku to the hut of the village miko, Kaede, She also barely noticed caring for their wounds, only retreating to the door frame to watch the setting sun though the bamboo drape.

End Flashback

Miroku eyed the girl leaning against the door warily. He had a fairly good idea what, or rather, who, had put the miko into such a bad mood. He sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome fought more spectacularly than even Sango and himself. The only difference was, Sango did not forgive quite as easily as Kagome, and thus Miroku had to try even harder not to offend her, and go further to try to make up to her. Inuyasha did all sorts of extremely stupid things, but Kagome forgave him easily. It did put a strain on their relationship.

_If only Inuyasha was not such a baka. _

Kagome stood. Miroku eyed her, startled. She stretched, her arms extended above her head. She then walked over to the wooden floor, and pulled out her sleeping bag. She rolled it out, and crawled in, her head disappearing into the bag.

Miroku sighed.

_Poor Kagome-sama._

Kagome took several deep breaths, and breathed in the scent of her sleeping bag. It smelled of pine, and dirt, and of dampness. It had been thought quite a lot in the Sengoku Jidai.

_Sad, to think my sleeping bag may be one of my best friends. _

She sighed. Burying her face into the synthetic fabric. She pressed her eyes shut, and curled up into a ball.

Her eyes burned. She felt dampness behind them, and knew that it could put out the fire in her aching eyes, but the tears would not fall.

_I've cried too much as it is. All this time, keeping up the hope that he may, even a little… No, forget that. He'll come back, he always does. Doesn't even bother to think of an excuse, not that it's needed._

She scowled. _It is hard to forget the first love. Though…_ her expression softened. _He does still love her, despite what they put each other though, and all that's happened to her. Not every guy would stick through everything they've been through. He still loves her, and I can't really get in the way of something like that, can I? There's no point in running home. It just wasted time. The sooner we finish our quest, the sooner I can go back permanently. And, somehow pick up where I left out, yea, somehow make up all that schoolwork, and make up with my friends for always being "sick," somehow… _

_I suppose I should hate Kikyo. That would be normal, right? But, all she did was love him first. She did know him more than 50 years before I did, it's sad, really, to have lost something so beautiful. I don't think they ever stopped loving each other, even when Naraku turned them against each other. Inuyasha was so peaceful, when I saw him for the first time. He must have looked that way right after she shot him, so peaceful, almost accepting. And, I already know Kikyo died willingly, to follow Inuyasha. _

Kagome smiled. _Naraku was wrong. They didn't really betray each other. They still loved each other, till the end. They have such a beautiful story. Why should I want to take that from them? I may love him, but it's not the same as what he has with Kikyo. I have his friendship, his trust. That is enough, as much as my heart hurts to say it. _

Kagome drifted into sleep.

Sunlight filtered into the small hut, giving the air a golden glow. Miroku was the first to stir. He looked up from his position leaning against the wall of the hut. He eyes fell onto Sango. She seemed to sense his gaze, as she stirred and opened her eyes. She immediately looked over at the monk across the room. He flashed a small smile, which she returned.

"The youkai?" was Sango's whispered query.

"According to Shippo, Kagome-sama's sacred arrow claimed it. I was knocked unconscious right after you were."

"Inuyasha? Did he ever show up?"

Miroku sighed, and threw a cautious glance at the other girl, still asleep. "Iie."

"Where was he?"

"Also according to Shippo, Kikyo's shinidamachu few over right after the battle."

Sango winced. "Poor Kagome-chan."

The girl in question sat up lazily, and stretched out. Both the monk and the taijiya eyed her nervously.

Her eyes brightened when she saw them. "Good morning, Sango-chan. Miroku-sama. Are you both feeling better?"

"Yes." Came the twin replies.

Sango, from her position, was the only one who had a clear view of the door. Her eyes widened, then hardened into a glare. Miroku turned to face the entrance, already knowing what he would find there.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, looking very scared and trying to hide it, unsuccessfully. Kagome yawned, then got up and started putting away her sleeping bag. The movement of the fabric rudely awakened Shippo, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, gomen, Shippo-chan. I didn't mean to wake you."

Shippo looked curiously at Sango and Miroku, who both soundlessly pointed their heads at the door. Inuyasha still stood wooden in the doorway, for all the world looking ready to run for his life.

Kagome picked up her pack, and turned to Sango and Miroku. "Well, I think we've rested enough, don't you? Naraku is still out there."

With that, she turned and walked out of the hut, not even glancing at Inuyasha, until she got to the doorway. She stopped, and appeared to be considering something.

She suddenly looked up, and gave him a large smile. "Good morning, Inuyasha. We should move out soon. Daylight is wasting." She didn't wait for a reply; she simply walked out of the hut.

Sango and Miroku both gather their belongings, and headed out of the hut, shooting Inuyasha glares as they passed him. Shippo followed them, not even bothering to look at him. Even Kirara wouldn't acknowledge his existence.

Inuyasha groaned. _Well, I've certainly done it this time. They didn't even wait to get confirmation that I was actually with Kikyo before they condemned me. _

_All except, Kagome. She was actually cheerful, and she slept through the night, and was calm and practically happy this morning. _Inuyasha moaned again. _Very, very bad news for me. _

He left the hut, running to catch up to the group, which had already left him behind.

_I don't understand. Normally she's mad, or hurt, or sad, or something. Anything but cheery and normal. What is going on with her?_

The rest of the day passed slowly. Kagome was cheery, so cheery it almost hurt to be with her for long periods of time. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara were completely stony to Inuyasha, who was sheepish and moody. The overall mood was very bad by the end of that day.

They hit a village right before the sun went down. It was a decent sized village, almost big enough to be called a town.

Miroku conducted his usual exorcism at the largest house in the area, and received the customary accommodations. The entire group settled down after a very good meal, sighing contentedly. Inuyasha sat in a far corner, clinging to Tetsusaiga. He tried to ignore the many cold glares he was receiving from the rest if the group.

All except for one. Kagome remained as cheery that night as she had all day, except it was obvious now something was bothering her,

Inuyasha sighed softly.

_Normally she gets mad, and yells at me, or ignores me. She's never been happy, and normally after I go see Kikyo she is inconsolable. _He sighed. _I really need to make up with her, don't I? Her reaction can only mean she is beyond mad. I'm about to tread on very dangerous ground. _

Inuyasha stood. _This really isn't normal for me, but I need to make up with her. Really, I need to explain._

"Kagome. Come with me, please."

Everyone looked curiously up at the hanyou. He glared back at them all, then marched over to the door.

Kagome sighed and stood, following him to the door, and passing through it. Inuyasha looked back, just in time to catch the 'don't you dare screw this up' looks he was receiving the rest of the group. He sighed, and closed the door behind him.

"Kagome, what's going on?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You're not being normal."

Kagome frowned. "I don't think so. I've been happy today. Everyone else has been a little cold, yes, but I'm fine." She smiled, but it was obvious it was fake.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the pathway, leaning against a post. "you really are mad, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. You are who you are, and you do what you do. I'm not going to stand in your way." She smiled. "Is that all? I'm tired, ad we have to get up early tommorow."

Inuyasha scowled. "What does that mean? I do what I do?"

Kagome's smile faltered. "I have no business nosing in on what you do. It's your life. I'm happy to be your friend, and I'm happy that you trust me. I don't receive your love, but I don't really need it. I hope you and Kikyo are happy together." She smiled weakly, and she rose and started back to the room. She half expected him to stop her, but was somewhat relieved when he didn't.

_It was always what I wanted, to have him come after me. Sometimes he didn't, but a lot of times he did. I guess I have to get used to not being stopped anymore. _

Inuyasha watched her go, thoughts and emotions warring inside him.

_Stop her! She was lying, its hurting her, you know it. Go, before it's too late._

_She has accepted it. You can't change that. She doesn't want any more pain. She wants move on. _

_Move on? It almost looks like a part of her had died. I don't want to hurt her, even though, I already have, haven't I._

His thoughts continued the war, while he watched her retreat down the walkway, shoulders slightly slumped, no spring to her step. She was trying to maintain her aura of cheeriness, but she was obviously emanating sadness.

_Stop her! _

The one voice overruled the other, and he shot up off the walkway, soundlessly bounding after her.

Kagome knew she was about to cry, and she wanted to be in private before she started crying.

Suddenly, arms encircled her. She was lifted off the ground, and cradled against a strong chest, bounding off into the night.

She finally came to rest in a tree, just outside the village. The arms didn't release her, if anything, they got tighter.

White hair fell around her, soft breathing brushed against her neck.

"I don't believe you."

The hanyou continued to hold her, his face pressed into her hair.

Kagome shivered. _There goes my plan._

She sighed. _I really don't want to break this barrier, but…I have to. _

"So, Kikyo in the morning, and me at night, is that how it is?"

_Oy, that came out bad._

She felt him stiffen. His breath shortened. She also stiffened, and braced to be dropped from the branch, or at least for a severe yelling at. She was shocked when he tightened his grip on her. He nuzzled into her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Kikyo and I had something, yes. But, its, just not the same anymore. I want her to be free of this world, which means destroying Naraku. I want her to be at peace."

He kept his death grip on her, and kept nuzzling into her neck.

"But, Inuyasha, what am I?"

She turned, to try to see his face. Amber orbs focused on her. He sighed.

"You know already that Sango and Miroku promised each other to be together always, right? Well, I want to be with you. You're my heart, Kagome. I want to be with you."

Kagome mulled it over in shock. Inuyasha eyed her warily, waiting for her to make a move.

_Right when I was so ready to give up, he goes and does something like this. I was so ready not to cry, to just let him be, with Kikyo, so he could be happy. Why does he have to do this to me now? Why does he have to rekindle my hope, right when I finally managed to accept it? Baka! Baka! Baka… the baka that I love._

Kagome began to cry, softly at first, then louder, her body shaking with the energy she was releasing in the effort. Inuyasha panicked a little, obviously not expecting this reaction. He didn't want to touch her if she wasn't going to react well, but she obviously needed comfort.

Kagome settled this question by leaning into his haori, and sobbing quietly into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, rocking her gently. Slowly she quieted, winding down to hiccupping and slight shaking.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Can we stay a little longer?"

He smiled. "Sure."

She curled up, her head resting against his chest, and she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stopped only to make sure he was settled comfortably against the tree trunk, and that he had a good grip on the girl in his lap, before he followed her in slumber.

**Whoohoo! That was fun, wasn't it? I did the same thing that I did with my last piece, except this time I was watching Sleepless in Seattle. This was a one shot, and that is how it shall remain. I don't have the kind of stamina or concentration a long story requires. I liked how this turned out, a lot. So, till next time.- Akihana**


End file.
